Here on Earth
by sashsweetie
Summary: Post-Endgame. Seven starts to build a new life on Earth. Janeway, as always, is there for her. But Chakotay...?
1. Chapter 1

"_And there is nobody like you, here on Earth."_

* * *

It was a lot to take with no mental preparation, Seven thought to herself as she took a minute to sip her champagne in the empty hallway she had chosen to take a break from the crowd in. She had been questioned incessantly, hugged by people she didn't know, had her hand shaken so many times she'd lost count, and introduced to her aunt in the middle of a ballroom filled with cheering people.

There seemed to be no thoughts that it might take the crew some time to re-integrate, that they might need more than their injuries healed and a chance to clean up before being thrown into a party. She'd seen her own feelings mirrored on the faces of the _Voyager_ crew, though most of them had looked more at home once their families showed up. No-one besides the Doctor had ever really enjoyed the spotlight, and it looked like the crew was to be the center of Earth's attention for quite a while to come. There were parties on the streets all over San Francisco celebrating their return, one man had told her. Everyone had been watching _Voyager_ since they'd been back in touch. He felt like they were old friends. She shivered, disgusted, as she remembered his touch on her arm, the look in his eyes when he looked at her.

She'd thought they'd be scared of her, as the crew had been when she first came aboard. But no one was scared of her here. She was a star. A miracle of humanity.

"How are you holding up?"

Seven's head popped up at the sound of Janeway's voice, surprised. She had thought Chakotay would follow her out. "I'm..." _fine_ had been her intended response, but they both knew it wasn't true. "It isn't what I expected." She admitted.

Janeway sunk down to the carpet beside her and smiled wryly. "Earth never did pass up a chance for a party."

It occurred to Seven as she examined the woman that Janeway had been just as comfortable as she had in their small _Voyager_ family. "What will you do now?"

Janeway chuckled. "Go home. Try and figure out where I fit in again. Things have changed since we left." Her expression looked a little sad, and Seven remembered that her fiancée had married someone else. "There's a rumour going around that I'll be made an admiral."

"I've received several job offers," the blonde admitted "and an offer of acceptance to the Academy. But _Voyager_..."

"It was home." Janeway said softly, smiling softly. They sat in silence for a moment. "Come on. Let's get out of here." The Captain burst out suddenly, getting to her feet and offering Seven a hand. Seven took it in surprise.

"Where are we going?" The thought of finding her way to the hotel she'd been given a room in made Seven's stomach drop. "I..." She didn't want to admit that she was terrified. So much had changed lately, and her emotions were stronger than ever since she had started exploring a relationship with Chakotay.

"I'm taking you to my apartment. No hotel, and no argument." Janeway informed her, the smile on her face offsetting the false sternness in her voice.

Seven stared at her for a moment as a feeling of relief sunk in. "Thank you, Captain." She stated whole-heartedly.

They were making their way back through the ballroom when she paused. "I should say good-bye to Chakotay."

"Alright." Janeway agreed.

They found him surrounded by a large group, but his eyes lit up when he saw Seven and he wrapped an arm around her possessively as she came near. "I'm going home with the Captain." She informed him, kissing his cheek.

His look darkened slightly. "Oh, I'd hoped you'd stay with me."

Her eyes widened. Their relationship had not reached that stage in her opinion. "I'm ready to leave now."

"I'll take you back to the hotel. I'm tired, too." Chakotay smiled at her, raising an eyebrow.

"The Captain has been very kind in offering to let me stay with her. I don't want to refuse."

He nodded. "All right, Seven." His tone suggested he was humouring her. "Perhaps we can have lunch tomorrow."

She agreed, relieved. "Good night."

"Good night." He kissed her gently before raising his eyes to Janeway with a look that wasn't exactly friendly. "Take good care of her, Captain." He squeezed Seven's hand and let go.

Janeway nodded, her eyes holding his for a minute before turning and walking away through the crowd. Seven followed her, frowning, wondering at Chakotay's reaction. Did he see the Captain's care for her as a threat to their relationship? She certainly didn't. The Captain was protective of all of her crewmembers.

* * *

It wasn't far from Starfleet Command to Janeway's apartment, but they had to travel with an escort anyway, and Seven was glad of it as they moved through the streets of party-goers.

"Make yourself at home." Janeway invited her as the lights flickered on in the apartment and Seven moved with interest into the space, not even pausing to take off her coat as she examined the spacious living area, so different from their quarters on _Voyager_. Someone had put flowers in a vase on the living room table and Seven fingered one of the lilies hesitantly. "That would be my mother." Janeway explained, "She told me she was keeping the apartment fresh for me."

"She wasn't at Command." Seven observed, turning to face her Captain.

"No," Janeway chuckled "she doesn't like big social functions. Kind of like me." She smiled. "She'll probably appear tomorrow, and I'll go out to the farm as soon as I can get away."

"In Indiana." Seven stated.

Janeway nodded. "You'll have to come with me. My mother loves having people to pamper."

"Captain, you're being very kind...But I don't want to impose." Seven pointed out.

"Please call me Kathryn, Seven. And you aren't imposing, I'm inviting you." Janeway collapsed onto a couch. "It's an overwhelming time for all of us. Frankly, I'd be glad of your company, and, as your friend, I want you to have the time to figure out what _you_ want. There's a whole world out there to explore."

Seven perched on the arm of a chair. "Are you suggesting I should not accept a position right away?" It was an option she had never considered. Both in the Collective and then as one of _Voyager_'s crew, she had always been a useful member of the society of which she was part.

Janeway shrugged. "I'm just saying you don't _have_ to. You have back pay from _Voyager_." She yawned, getting up and heading into the kitchen automatically to replicate herself a cup of coffee. "Would you like anything?" She asked, sipping the hot beverage.

Seven shook her head "No, thank you.", but followed Janeway into the kitchen, idly looking through the cupboards and assessing the tools available. "You don't cook." It wasn't a question.

Janeway grinned. "No, I'm a replicator woman. But we can get whatever you like. San Francisco has great shopping." She eyed the clock. "Want to see the rest of the apartment?"

"Yes."

They headed into a small room with pale blue furnishings.

"Do you like the colour?" Janeway questioned, her eyes flicked to Seven's dress, which was a similar shade.

"I do." It was actually one of her favourites because she thought it matched her iris colour, and she told the Captain so.

Strangely, Janeway didn't meet her eyes. "There's an ensuite bathroom and room for a regeneration unit in the closet if you'd like to stay a while."

"I..." Seven paused in surprise. "I'd like that. Thank you, Ca-_Kathryn_." Her voice sounded strangely strangled in her ears. In inviting her to stay, Janeway had yet again given her a place, a home, in a strange new environment. She had always heard the comments suggesting Captain Janeway treated her differently, and she wondered, not for the first time, if it was true. She thought back to the ballroom and wondered if that was why Chakotay seemed angry...Maybe he thought Janeway and Seven had a special relationship, as many of the crew had...Was he jealous?

"No problem." Janeway said softly, breaking into Seven's thoughts. "Shall we?" She showed Seven her own room before proclaiming it late and disappearing off into its depths, leaving the blonde at a bit of a loss in terms of what to do with herself.

Seven replicated herself some chamomile tea and started off the night by exploring her room. Unlike the Captain's, it seemed strangely empty, and she found herself wishing she had more belongings on _Voyager_ to fill it with. She hung her coat in the closet, where it looked rather lonely. Fishing her padd out of her hand bag, she went back into the living room to create a list of cooking materials and things she wanted for her room. She noticed that the Captain's light was still on, and wondered vaguely why the other woman, who doubtless knew she was still up, seemed to be avoiding her company. Had she reacted poorly to the Captain's kindness? She pondered the issue for a while, but concluded that she had acted appropriately, if more awkwardly than usual.

Finished with her list, she started looking up information on San Francisco, and then Indiana, and then countries around the world.

* * *

She woke to the sharp smell of coffee, blinking as the living room floated into focus. Janeway was sitting in the chair across from her, grinning. "You're meant to sleep in your bed, you know." The older woman joked, her hair mussed from sleep. Seven ran her fingers through her own as she sat up.

"I don't usually sleep." She pointed out, tucking her feet under herself. The Captain seemed to be back to her usual self.

"Well, it was a busy day, what with coming back to the Alpha Quadrant and all." The red-head joked. "I got a message saying that we're expected to attend a press conference and yet another party. Fame has its price, I guess." She quipped.

Seven tried to suppress a grimace. "How long can we expect this to go on for?" She would much rather get used to life on Earth in peace.

"Who knows? Nothing like _Voyager_'s mission has ever been done before." Janeway sighed. "I can get us out of anything that isn't a Starfleet event, but apart from that my hands are tied." She correctly interpreted Seven's expression. "A number of crew members will start leaving the city after we've debriefed, but we're going to be pretty popular for a while. I'll have to stick around the city longer than most." She didn't look pleased about it.

Seven spent some time researching what was in style in clothing on Earth before programming the computer to replicate her an outfit. Janeway smiled, a warm look in her eyes as the younger woman appeared in a soft grey sweater and dark jeans, her blonde hair curling around her shoulders. "You certainly have a knack for coming up with things that suit you."

Seven returned her smile, a happy feeling warming her at the Captain's complement. "Thank you. I'm meeting Chakotay for lunch."

"My mother and Phoebe will probably be here when you get back." Janeway warned.

Seven frowned. "Phoebe?"

Janeway grinned. "My younger sister. She's quite the character."

"I look forward to meeting your family."

"And they you." Janeway returned. "Have fun with Chakotay."

Seven was concerned by how Chakotay had acted the night before, and wasn't looking forward to bringing it up with him. "I will, thank you." She responded absently, moving towards the door, not noticing Janeway's eyes following her with a worried expression.

Outside, the thoughts were driven from her mind as she was pleased to see that she fit in with the people on the street, and consulted her padd to find her way to the nearby hotel.

She jumped a little when a strong arm hooked itself through hers and she looked up into Chakotay's smiling face. "There's a great place down the street, if I remember correctly."

"You startled me." She pulled on his arm to make them halt and kissed him.

"Sorry." He murmured, kissing her forehead. "I missed you last night." He informed her as they began moving again.

Seven sighed internally. She'd vaguely hoped that he'd just had too much to drink and said things he didn't mean. "About last night..." she ventured.

"Oh, good, it's still here!" Chakotay gestured to a sign a few doors down. "It used to be an extremely nice restaurant, and I'm hoping it still is. I thought you'd enjoy it."

She smiled and nodded, deciding to put away the conversation until they were seated.

While Seven couldn't deny that the food was impeccable, she certainly did not enjoy the attention they received from other patrons of the restaurant. Between Chakotay's facial tattoos and her Borg implants, they were instantly recognisable, and no-one hesitated to ask for autographs or even photographs with them. She was further irked that while she was inclined to be left alone during their date, Chakotay seemed to bask in the attention, evidently enjoying his change in status from outcast Maquis to second in command of a starship. He showily held her hand on top of the table, often moving it to stroke the back of her neck, oblivious to her tenseness as he chatted and even flirted with their fans.

When they left the restaurant and he suggested a walk to see the city, he seemed surprised when she turned him down. "I'm meeting the Captain's family." She informed him. "It's getting late and they're expecting me."

He smiled winningly. "I'm sure Kathryn will understand." He lifted her chin and kissed her. "I thought we might go back to my hotel room afterwards."

Seven pulled away, angry. "I realise this relationship has been moving quickly, but this is only our _fourth_ date. Your suggestion is presumptuous and rude. Good-bye." She turned and stalked off, getting into a cab before he could catch up with her.

* * *

She took a moment to compose herself outside the apartment, not wanting to meet the Captain's family while she was upset. When the keycard granted her entry and the door rolled open, Seven was greeted by not one but three red-heads. Captain Janeway smiled a greeting at her, causing the other two to turn.

"You must be Seven of Nine." The woman Seven presumed was Janeway's mother stated. "Do come and sit down. We've heard ever so much about you."

"All of it good, I swear." Janeway put up her hands in a gesture of surrender, her characteristic half smile on her face. "They wouldn't stop badgering me." She rolled her eyes at the tall blonde. Somehow, the red-head's positive demeanor made Seven feel a little better as she took a seat on the couch. She liked it when Janeway was relaxed.

"Call me Gretchen." The elder Janeway offered a hand, which Seven took.

"I'm Phoebe." The younger woman smiled, her long red hair framing a face containing stunningly green eyes.

"Would you like tea?" the Captain questioned.

"Yes, please." Seven agreed.

"So I hear you were out with Commander Chakotay." Gretchen commented.

"_Mother_!" Janeway's head appeared from the kitchen. "Leave her alone."

"She'll get asked about their relationship tonight, anyway." Gretchen pointed out loudly.

"I got asked about it last night." Seven agreed.

Gretchen nodded. "Earth is not unlike a starship. Your personal business ends up public information and the subject of gossip, especially if you're a celebrity of sorts, which you are. I felt you should know that your relationship with the Commander is already the subject matter of several tabloid articles."

"So they'll ask about it at the press conference?"

The older woman shrugged. "I don't know how much freedom they're being given with regard to their questions."

Seven panicked internally. Given the way she'd stormed off, _she_ wasn't even sure where things stood between herself and Chakotay. Gretchen patted her hand. "You get used to it, dear."

"Kate was telling us you might come out to the farm with her." Phoebe, tactfully changed the subject. "I hope you do. I spend a lot of my time there, painting."

"You're an artist?" Seven questioned.

Phoebe nodded. "I have a studio here in town, but Indiana is so beautiful, it's hard to stay away."

"From the pictures I've seen, it looks exquisite. I look forward to joining the Captain when she visits."

Janeway handed her a cup of tea. "Kathryn."

"Kathryn." Seven affirmed, finding that her tea was chamomile. "Thank you."

"Phoebe is coming to the party tonight." Janeway informed her.

Her younger sister grinned. "Newly returned, eligible Starfleet officers. Now how could I pass up that opportunity?" she joked.

"Harry Kim will be terrified." Janeway winked at Seven.

* * *

She studiously avoided Chakotay that evening, spending much of the party talking with Icheb and Naomi. Icheb had spent the day touring the Starfleet Academy, and was extremely excited to attend. He'd gone out with some of the other new recruits after the tour and had evidently made several friends. Seven was pleased with his seemingly easy transition. "There's a parents' evening before classes start, and I asked if I could bring you. Will you come?"

"Of course I'll come." She smiled, privately honoured that Icheb had considered her.

Naomi's father was arriving from Deep Space 9 the next day, and she was extremely excited to meet him in person. She and her mother had taken a bus tour of San Francisco, and she was full of random facts about the city.

Phoebe joined them for a while, wearing a green silk dress that left nothing about her amazing figure to the imagination. Icheb couldn't keep his eyes off her neckline until Seven finally kicked him in the leg. Naomi demanded to know why Phoebe hadn't joined Starfleet like her sister but became much more understanding when she found out Phoebe was an artist. She was a little stumped by Phoebe's question about her favourite artist, but surprised the woman by deciding upon Salvador Dalí because of his interest in science and its influence on his work.

"A lot of people thought he was crazy, but I think he was just ahead of his time." She sighed.

Phoebe raised her eyebrows at Seven.

"Naomi and Icheb were allowed to do quite a bit of self-directed learning so they could explore their interests. Naomi has quite an interest in Earth's artistic history." Seven explained.

"Well, Naomi, perhaps if you stay in San Francisco we can chat some more. I definitely have some books that you might like."

Naomi's face lit up. "Really?"

"Of course, I'll send them to Seven or Kate, okay?"

"Thank you!" Phoebe received a vigorous hug. "I'm gonna go tell Mom!" Naomi jumped down from the table.

"Naomi, your mother said to stay with me!" Icheb stood up.

"Guess you better come, then." Naomi grinned evilly and wove off through the crowd.

Icheb sighed. "Excuse me, I'm meant to be keeping an eye on her." He went off after the younger girl.

"Naomi is a bit precocious, but extremely advanced for her age." Seven informed the red-head.

"She reminds me of me when I was a kid. I was definitely precocious. So was Kate as a matter of fact." Phoebe grinned. "Icheb is going to the Academy?"

"Yes. He went on the tour today. I'm glad to see him fitting in, making friends and being happy."

"You were worried?"

Seven looked down. "I thought people would be afraid of us. They were on _Voyager_, at first. I didn't want that for Icheb."

Phoebe smiled. "We've been hearing about you for a long time, here. People have had a while to get used to the idea, and to read about all the contributions you made on _Voyager_." She stood up. "Come on, I want to meet your boyfriend. Introduce me?"

Seven swallowed. "Didn't Kathryn...?"

Phoebe grabbed two glasses of champagne off a passing tray and handed one to Seven. "Nope. Let's go." She led the way through the crowd.

"Chakotay?" Seven touched his arm gently and he turned from the group he was speaking to, surprised when he saw it was her.

"Seven." Relief tinged his voice and he squeezed her hand. "Where have you been? I've been wanting to talk with you."

"I've been with Icheb and Naomi."

"Good, good. Look, about today..." he started, running a hand through his hair.

"Chakotay, this is Phoebe Janeway." Seven cut him off, pulling Phoebe up beside her.

"Oh, um, hi, Phoebe." Chakotay fumbled, noticing her for the first time. "Kathryn has told me a lot about you."

Phoebe shook his outstretched hand. "You, too." She examined Seven out of the corner of her eye. "Why don't I just..."

Seven spotted Harry trying to get her attention from a neighbouring group. "No, Chakotay and I will speak later." She indicated in Harry's general direction. "I think Mr. Kim needs me for something, excuse me." She left Chakotay and Phoebe standing together awkwardly.

"So, um, you guys had a fight, huh?" she heard from behind her as Phoebe tried to diffuse the tension.

Chakotay chuckled. "Something like that, yeah."

"Mr. Kim?" She inquired as she joined Harry.

"Seven!" He greeted her. "Is that Captain Janeway's sister you left with Chakotay?"

"It is." She affirmed. "I take it from your wild gesturing that you would like an introduction?"

Harry grinned. "Yeah. That would be great."

"Come with me." She led him back over to where she'd left Phoebe and Chakotay.

"Phoebe? This is Harry Kim."

Phoebe grinned. "Harry. I've been wanting to meet you."

"You have?" Harry seemed genuinely surprised. "Um, great. So...uh, what exactly has the Captain said about me?"

"Nothing bad, don't worry. Kate speaks very highly of you. I understand you play the clarinet?"

Chakotay grabbed Seven's hand. "Can we talk, please?" He said in a low voice.

"All right, but not in here." She let him lead her out of the ballroom.

* * *

"Could you explain why you're so angry with me?" Chakotay sat on a desk at the front of the lecture hall with his feet on a chair.

"You've been different, since we got back." Seven started. "Suggesting we sleep together, flirting with other women, acting cocky...I wanted to talk to you yesterday at the restaurant, but you were too pre-occupied with your _fans_ to even notice."

"You're a beautiful woman, Seven, are you so surprised I want to sleep with you?" He took her hand.

Seven pulled her hand away. "No, Chakotay, but I don't like your approach. I said I wanted things to continue if we got back to Earth, that I wanted to stay with you, be near you. But that isn't true if this is who you really are. You basically ignored me at lunch yesterday. It was meant to be a date, not a fan club meeting."

He looked contrite. "I'm sorry. I must have gotten carried away. I didn't mean to be...what was it... 'presumptuous and rude'." He smiled self-depricatingly. "It's just...last time I was here, I was an outcast. I wasn't really expecting the warm welcome in spite of my change of status on _Voyager_. Maybe I've been enjoying it a bit too much?"

She nodded. She could at least relate with part of what he was saying. "I can't say things have been what I expected, either."

"I'm sorry for my part in that." He looked up at her. "I guess I've been a bit of a jerk."

"I'm glad things have been better than you expected, but I would have liked to hear about it at lunch today instead of trying to be polite to strangers. I also wanted to discuss your hostility towards the Captain last night." She realised she was also angry because he hadn't asked how things had been on Earth for her so far.

"I just don't like the Captain interfering in our relationship. She's far too used to being the guiding force in your life and she obviously doesn't like to share."

Seven frowned. "Kathryn is my friend. She offered me a place to stay on a strange planet. How is that interfering in our relationship? Besides, as soon as _you_ had me to yourself today, you ignored me!"

"I apologised for that!" Chakotay snapped.

"And that fixes everything?"

Chakotay looked frustrated but took a deep breath. "I'm not saying it does. I'm just trying to point out that I am sorry, and I've said that I'm sorry, for how I've behaved in the last twenty-four hours. I'd appreciate it if you didn't rub it in."

"Fine. I'm trying to understand why my relationship with the Captain upsets you so much. She cares about my well-being, gives me sensible advice, and has been a good friend, even if she has to be Captain first sometimes. You have a friendship with Kathryn. I thought you would be happy for me, not angry that I care about someone else as well as you. Do you dislike my relationships with Naomi and Icheb as well?"

Chakotay pinched the bridge of his nose. "It's different."

"How?"

"It just is."

"Well, you're going to have to accept my friendship with Captain Janeway if you want to continue this relationship." Seven uncrossed her arms. "But right now, I need to go. I need to regenerate."

"Alright." Chakotay stood. "Let's go back to the ballroom."

She let him keep her hand when he took it.

* * *

Standing in an open courtyard of Starfleet Command, Janeway opened her hand to reveal two of Voyager's comm badges. Seven picked one up.

"Janeway to _Voyager_. Two to beam up."

The buildings shimmered out of sight to be replaced by the familiar bulkheads of the ship.

"Captain Janeway, Seven of Nine." A young ensign nodded to them as they stepped off the transporter platform.

"Ensign." Seven nodded in return, as did Janeway.

They made their way down to the cargo bay.

"What will you do while I regenerate?" Seven questioned. She hadn't really thought about it when the Captain had said she would accompany her up to _Voyager_.

"I thought I'd get some of my things while we were here."

"I have some things that might make a good addition to your cooking equipment." Seven commented impishly, and Janeway chuckled.

"I daresay you do." She agreed as they surveyed the row of regeneration chambers. "And you can move it all into the apartment just as soon as you've completed a regeneration cycle."

"I look forward to it." Seven stepped into a chamber, set up the cycle, and closed her eyes.

"Sweet dreams." She heard the Captain murmur.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: I'm afraid my efforts to better the spacing were rejected by the word editor, so sorry if it's hard to read! Please do review, it's so great to hear people are enjoying the story, and I hope you continue to do so! :)

* * *

Seven's eyes opened on the familiar sight of the cargo bay and she momentarily considered the possibility that the last few days had been a dream, until she saw Kathryn

sitting on a pile of containers intent upon a padd and mug steaming in her hand, waiting for Seven's cycle to end. The sight made something warm inside of her.

"Did you sleep?" She asked, stepping out of the chamber. Janeway looked up at her and smiled gently, making the feeling intensify.

"My quarters are still mine for now." She replied by way of an answer. "How are you?"

Seven was coming to realise just how good she felt, which was surprising given she had gone for long periods of time without regenerating before. "I'm well." She noted the

suitcase by the Captain's feet. "Do you mind if I pack up a few of my own things before we go back? My room is...empty."

"By all means." Janeway agreed. "But don't take anything from Astrometrics just yet."

"I'd like to buy some things." Seven commented. "I don't have that many personal effects."

"No, I don't suppose it made sense to personalise the cargo bay." The Captain looked guilty. "I want to apologise" she ventured "for never giving you quarters. For never

giving you a place of your own."

Seven smiled. "You have given me a place of my own" she pointed out, starting to gather up some of the cooking materials she'd replicated and a few other bits and pieces of

her life on Voyager. "My room, a home. It wasn't that long before we returned that I felt the need for more privacy. I should have brought it up with you. "

"I just don't know why I didn't..." the red-head started started.

"You aren't omniscient, Kathryn." Seven interrupted her, giving the Captain a stern look.

Janeway smirked. "No, I suppose not."

Seven picked up her two bags. "Shall we?"

The Captain nodded and they headed back to transporter room one.

* * *

"I was thinking of going sight-seeing later, would you join me?" Seven asked on the short walk back to the apartment. She knew Chakotay had wanted to take her, but she

was enjoying spending time with the Captain.

The corner of the Kathryn's mouth tilted up. "That depends. Would you be willing to come for coffee with my mom and Phoebe first?"

"I would." Seven affirmed, pleased by the invitation.

* * *

"So what were you talking to Harry about so animatedly last night, anyway?" Janeway questioned, raising an eyebrow at her younger sister.

Phoebe shrugged. "Oh, you know...The Delta Quadrant." She picked experimentally at a muffin. "Your grand exploits, that type of thing."

Seven took a taste of her first latte. It didn't have the bitterness of coffee that she disliked – the sweetness of the milk balanced it nicely. "I seem to recall you discussing

his clarinet."

Kathryn grinned at this piece of information "His clarinet, eh?" she teased.

Phoebe glowered at her older sibling. "He likes music."

"He asked me to introduce him." Seven pointed out.

"Whose side are you on?" Phoebe complained.

Janeway chuckled and sipped her drink. "This is just heavenly. How I survived on replicated coffee I'll never know."

"I'm glad you suggested the latte." Seven informed her. "I enjoy the flavour."

Kathryn looked pleased as Gretchen sat down with a tiny cup.

"What is _that_?!" Seven questioned, surprised by its size.

"This is espresso." The eldest Janeway explained. "It's essentially a very strong coffee. Same amount of coffee, but less water."

"I see." Seven decided she would stick with her latte.

The Captain leaned over. "Even _I_ don't drink straight espresso." She said in a low voice.

Seven grinned at her over the top of her mug.

* * *

"Do we have an event tonight?" Seven asked as they lazily wandered along the boardwalk late that afternoon. She felt overwhelmed by the last few days, the swirl of events,

fights, people, and Earth all melding into a muddle that left her feeling rather lost.

Janeway shook her head. "No, debriefs start bright and early tomorrow morning, so we get a night off."

"I'm glad." Seven paused to watch a shuttle fly in slow loops over the bay. She turned to the Captain, who was leaning comfortably on the rail beside her, chin in hand,

looking very peaceful. The sight made her smile. It wasn't often Kathryn had looked peaceful on _Voyager_. "What shall we do next?"

"Hmmm. We haven't tried Irish coffee, but you might not like the taste...We could go out on a boat...We could go see Alcatraz...We could go out for dinner..." Janeway listed.

Seven examined the smaller woman. "Could we just...go home?" she asked tentatively.

"Of course!" The Captain looked delighted, whether by her use of the term 'home' to describe the apartment, or by the concept of a night in, Seven wasn't sure. Kathryn

snapped her fingers. "I know! We'll order Chinese food."

Seven raised her ocular implant. "Why Chinese food?"

Janeway shrugged. "It's what I order on lazy nights in."

"Why don't you replicate Asian cuisine?"

Janeway's lips hinted at a smile. "It's a tradition, Seven. It's fun!"

"A tradition." Seven nodded. "All right, let's 'order Chinese food'."

* * *

She did have to admit it was rather enjoyable, sitting on the couch with an assortment of folding paper boxes spread across the coffee table (Kathryn insisted that take-out

food couldn't be eaten at the dining table, for reasons unknown). Seven diligently insisted on using chopsticks to eat, even though it took her a while to master the

technique.

She was most frustrated when she successfully picked up a piece of broccoli only to have it pop out from between her two sticks, much to the Captain's amusement.

"You can use a fork, you know." Kathryn pointed out, adeptly transporting noodles into her mouth.

"These are the proper tools for eating this type of food." Seven insisted, aiming for a piece of tofu.

Janeway chuckled. "Of course." She scooped up some more noodles. "Here, try these." She held out the food.

Seven leaned over and delicately ate the food off of the chopsticks. "Oh, they taste nice!" Kathryn offered her the box, and Seven carefully took some of the noodles. She

smiled triumphantly at the Captain.

Janeway grinned back, examining the blonde. "It's nice to see you smile." She commented. "I like this new, relaxed Seven."

The warm feeling from that morning returned. "I've enjoyed today." Seven set down her box on the table. "You've changed, too." She examined the Kathryn out of the corner of

her eye. "On _Voyager_ you always tried to maintain a certain level of distance. You had to be the Captain, first. "

Janeway nodded, looking away. "I know." She murmured, sadly.

Seven squeezed her arm gently, encouraging the Captain to look back at her. "I understand, Kathryn. It was frustrating, but I understand." She smiled, selecting a new box

from the table, and leaned back into the couch and sighed happily. "I'm glad you suggested Chinese food." She opened the box and her face took on an appalled expression.

"What are _these_?"

Janeway looked into the box. "Prawns," she announced in amusement, pulling one out with her fingers "in garlic sauce."

"Crustaceans?"

The Captain nodded, sucking the garlic sauce off of her prawn before beginning to shell it.

Seven selected one and delicately copied the Captain's motions before popping it in her mouth. "I do _not_ like the texture." She informed the red head after she'd swallowed,

grimacing.

"Seafood takes getting used to if you haven't grown up eating it." Janeway suggested.

Seven picked up the noodles and went back to eating them. "Eating took getting used to." She made a face. "Especially when trying to deal with Mr. Neelix's cooking." Her

chest tightened at the thought of her friend, now so far away.

"He was overly creative with his cooking, but he got us out of some tight spots." The Captain agreed with a sigh. "Neelix made so much of the journey with us. I know he's

happy, but I do wish he'd gotten to experience Earth."

Seven looked down into her noodles. "I do, too." Suddenly she wasn't so hungry anymore. Thinking of Neelix made her think of all the things she'd grown used to and now

lost. Almost everyone else was home, the place they'd been chasing for so many long years, whereas she was displaced and uncertain. _Voyager_ had been home. She had

thought she could depend on Chakotay to provide her with support here, but it was becoming evident to her that their short relationship on board the star ship might not

survive the transition to Earth. Would he follow through on what he'd said last night? Or would she find that back on Earth, as she developed her bond with Kathryn, her

relationship with Chakotay would crumble? It made him so angry, and he wouldn't say why. Why did he find it acceptable for him to flirt with other women, but she couldn't

have a close friend? Seven frowned at the thought.

"Seven?" The concern in Kathryn's voice cut through her line of thinking.

"I'm alright." She put the noodles back on the table, trying to smile.

"Won't you talk to me?" the hurt in the Captain's tone was unusually discernible. Usually she hid things better. "The last few days...There must be a lot on your mind."

Seven nodded. But...she didn't feel like she could discuss her relationship with Chakotay with Kathryn. She knew he would see it as a breach of his trust.

"There are things about Earth I like, such as the change in our relationship", she started, carefully. "But things were different on _Voyager_. While I had some issues with the

crew, I was ultimately able to get used to humanity and grow into myself at my own pace. Earth doesn't allow you distance or time to adjust. There is no privacy or respect

for my boundaries. And, as you say, I've changed. My emotions are closer to the surface, I'm expressing them more. What I really need right now is stability, and privacy. I

feel emotionally volatile." She paused. "I can't get used to that when I'm being showcased as some...miracle of humanity."

Janeway took her hand, smiling. "People want to talk to you and about you because you've done an amazing thing. I doubt there are many individuals anywhere who have the

strength of will to do what you have done – to be immersed in the Borg collective for as long as you were and to transition back to their own species. That said, I understand

where you're coming from, and I want you to have your needs met. If you like, I can talk to Starfleet about excusing you from any future press conferences and events. I

think they would allow it, especially given how eager they are to have you accept one of their offers."

Seven squeezed the Captain's hand. The suggestion was just what she needed. "I'd appreciate that. It's not that I want to avoid all social affairs, but I would at least like the

choice of whether to attend the events or not."

Janeway winked. "Wouldn't we all" she sighed wistfully. "But I signed up for this when I joined Starfleet, you didn't. The least I can do is try and get you out of it."

"Thank you." Seven murmured, enjoying the friendly pressure of the other woman's hand in hers. She felt much better after talking to Kathryn, even without discussing the

issue of her relationship with Chakotay. That thought made her pause. No-one else understood her like this, could read her emotions the way Kathryn did. _Cared _the way

Kathryn did. Chakotay certainly didn't. She turned to find the Captain's blue-gray eyes. "I'm so...glad...to have you." She said slowly, realising as she said it that this was

something she'd been feeling for a long time. She looked away, not sure if it was inappropriate, or even, really, what she meant by the statement. Strangely, she felt like she

should say more, but didn't know what it was she wanted to say. Nervousness flooded out the warmth she'd been feeling.

She looked up to find Kathryn looking equally confused and blushed, starting to pull away from Janeway in order to distance herself from the awkward situation she'd

managed to create. "I..." she started.

The red-head held on to her hand. "No, please don't." Kathryn said quietly "You just caught me off guard."

"Oh." Seven relaxed slightly, letting her fingers slip into the spaces between the Captain's. "Alright."

Kathryn didn't say anything but clasped Seven's hand a little tighter.

Curled beside Janeway on the couch in silence, Seven could only think about how right it felt.

* * *

She found a message from Chakotay later, after they'd cleared up their left-overs and gone their separate ways to separate rooms. He'd wanted to have dinner that night.

Seven decided to call him in the morning.

She lay in bed thinking of Kathryn and that warm feeling that she'd never felt when she kissed or held or thought of Chakotay, but, thinking back, she could relate to so many

of her interactions with the Captain.

* * *

The next morning she woke late, surprised she'd slept at all. By the time she'd showered and dressed, she concluded it was an appropriate time to call Chakotay. As she had

predicted, he was a little upset at her absence the day before, and that she had explored much of the city with the Captain, but was mollified when she suggested they get

dinner before the event that evening.

"May I escort you to the party afterwards?" he questioned.

"I would like that." She agreed. Even if the Captain could get her out of the events, it probably wouldn't be approved for a few days, at least.

She entered the kitchen to find a note from Kathryn, stating that she had an 0700 debrief and would return with breakfast. Checking the clock, Seven concluded that she had

time to compose a message to her aunt, regarding a more private meeting, before Janeway's return, and settled onto the couch to do so.

She had just finished when the door opened to reveal Kathryn with a tray and bag. "Good morning!" the Captain greeted her cheerfully.

"Good morning. How was the debrief?" Seven got up to take the tray from her.

"It went surprisingly well. I was expecting more charges against me for not following Starfleet protocol." Janeway started. "This is only the first of many, so it's hard to tell at

this point where things will go, but it's looking better than I thought." She smiled. "I brought a latte for you." She pointed to one of the beverages.

Seven took the cup carefully from the tray. "Is this all from the place we went to yesterday?"

Janeway removed her own cup and nodded. "I got a few different baked goods. I wasn't sure what you would like." She pulled a box out of the bag and opened it to display a

variety of things.

Seven selected a bran muffin. "Food on Earth is very different than on _Voyager_. It seems so luxurious here."

Janeway chuckled. "It makes it hard to go back, that's for sure." She sipped her coffee. "Oh, and I got your request approved. You don't have to come tonight, or for most of

the nights after this. There are a few events they want you at, but you'll have much more leeway."

Seven grinned. "Thank you so much, Kathryn."

"My pleasure, though I'll miss your company." The red head smiled back, her cheek propped against her hand.

"Well, I've actually told Chakotay I would attend today's party – I didn't think you'd be able to get Starfleet to agree so quickly – so I'll be there tonight at least." She

examined Kathryn surreptitiously, hoping for a positive reaction, and was rewarded.

"Fantastic! It's finally somewhere besides Starfleet headquarters." Janeway said with enthusiasm. "We get to go to an actual bar!" she joked with a wink.

* * *

Chakotay certainly outdid himself with dinner. He took her to a lovely restaurant and had arranged a very private table that kept them hidden from most of the other guests,

which Seven very much appreciated.

The look in his eyes when he'd seen her in the cocktail dress she was wearing was extremely gratifying, but somehow it didn't compare to the way Kathryn had responded.

He asked all about her previous day, and told her about his debrief.

"I'm going to be formally accepted back into Starfleet. It'll mean a bit of a demotion, but it's the right decision."

"I'm glad for you." She smiled. "You must be looking forward to the vacation time. Going to the desert."

His face lit up at the mention. "I am. It's been too long." He squeezed her hand gently, looking like we was going to say more, but didn't. The time passed amicably, and soon

it was time to pay and make their way to the bar.

It wasn't a long way, so she suggested they walk. Looking at the stars as they walked along made her feel more at home, though so many of them were blotted out by the city

lights. Between Janeway and Chakotay she felt extremely spoiled, and made the mistake of voicing the thought, which made Chakotay angry, though he tried to conceal it.

"Why? What is _Kathryn_ doing for you?" he questioned with an edge to his voice.

Several biting responses flickered across Seven's mind, but she suppressed them. "I told her that all of the events were making me uncomfortable, so she asked Starfleet to

excuse me from them. They approved the request." She felt defensive. "It was very kind of her."

"Then why are you coming tonight?" he demanded.

She stopped walking, pulling her hand from his. "Because _you_ invited me. I told you I would be your date." She didn't mention that she hadn't known yet that she didn't have

to attend.

"Oh." Chakotay was suddenly contrite. "I'm sorry. I'm a little on edge about your relationship with the Captain."

"I'd noticed." Seven commented acerbically, balling her hands as they continued down the street.

At the bar, she posed politely, if briefly, for photos, before dropping Chakotay's hand as they entered the space. She spotted Harry and Phoebe at the bar and headed for

them, leaving Chakotay to trail behind her.

At first, he followed her, but as she ignored his jokes and touches, he eventually left her in favour of other company.

She actually had quite a nice time, chatting first with Phoebe and Harry, who seemed to have been spending a fair bit of time together, and later, when Kathryn joined them

after escaping the foreign dignitary who was hosting the event. She found herself noticing how often the Captain touched her, how often she touched the Captain. How had

she not realised this before? Her skin tingled.

At one point she felt someone's eyes on her and turned to find Chakotay watching her. She stared back levelly, and he eventually looked down, his fists clenched. Angry.

* * *

Seven ignored Chakotay's messages after that, not wanting to sit down and discuss the obvious: his jealousy and anger, and her feelings for Kathryn had ended their

relationship.

She avoided the events for two weeks, spending most of her time in Janeway's company. If the Captain noticed that she had stopped seeing Chakotay, she didn't mention it,

but came home from events more and more disgruntled, refusing to say why.

Finally, Seven attended Icheb's parents' night. It was essentially an information session on the rigors of Academy training. Seven didn't see any expectations that Icheb

had not already surpassed by far during his time on _Voyager_, but it was nice to meet his classmates-to-be, and she appreciated how accepting their parents were of her.

He was evidently proud to have her there, and became prouder still when she told him her opinion of his skills. "They're allowing me to advance in some subjects." He

admitted. "In some areas my studies on _Voyager_ went far beyond what is covered in the first year here." He examined her for a moment. "Have you thought any more about if

you're going to apply to the Academy?"

Seven shook her head. "I would like to spend some time exploring Earth before I decide what to do."

"I hear B'Elanna is planning to attend when Miral gets a bit older." He commented. "You could have a friend to do the program with."

Seven almost laughed. Her efforts to bond with the female engineer had never been very successful. "I'll keep that in mind."

"Are you coming to the party later?" Icheb asked. "Naomi really misses you."

Seven sighed. She and Naomi had discussed spending time together but the Wildmans were currently engaged in some much needed family time, so they hadn't done so. "I

wasn't going to." She admitted.

"I think Captain Janeway misses you, too." Icheb suggested.

"How could she?" Seven questioned, puzzled. "I spend most of my time with her."

Icheb shrugged. "She was different, when you came to things." He pointed out astutely. "Now she's tense, and she and Commander Chakotay..." he trailed off.

Seven felt cold. "She and Chakotay...?" she re-iterated.

Icheb examined her "You told me a little bit about what happened".

"Yes." Seven agreed.

"Well, they aren't fighting outright, but their relationship has degraded. They barely speak, and some of the looks he gives her are not very friendly." Icheb explained. He

sighed. "I think you have to talk to him." He admitted.

"Alright, I'll come." She agreed. She didn't want Chakotay treating Kathryn rudely for something that was between him and Seven, but she realised she should have

expected it, given their discussions.

* * *

She found Tuvok first as she and Icheb wound their way through the crowd. "Have you seen Chakotay?" she asked. Tuvok wouldn't mind if she didn't observe the

pleasantries.

He nodded. "As a matter of fact, I saw him a few minutes ago. He and the Captain left the room through that door." He indicated a door on the right hand side of the room.

"I'll be back." She informed Icheb. " Thank you, Tuvok." She walked off quickly in the direction they'd taken, concerned that things between Chakotay and Kathryn were about

to escalate.

She walked down a corridor seeking the raised voices she could hear further away. She found them in the same classroom she and Chakotay had talked in a few weeks

before, but paused outside, not wanting to interrupt if she was mistaken on the topic of their discussion.

"Why won't you admit the truth, Kathryn?!" Chakotay demanded.

"And what truth is that? That when she needed you, you were more pre-occupied with your popularity than her well-being?" the Captain retaliated. "Her first night on Earth, a

new world, at a social event full of strangers, and you left her alone to fend for herself!"

"She's not a child, Kathryn!"

"No. Seven is not a child. She's a human being who cares for you, and who has needed your support in an unfamiliar situation. You're in a relationship with her. Start acting

like it. Stop being angry with me when you're really angry with yourself. That's the truth you're looking for." Janeway said heatedly.

"No, the truth I'm looking for is for you to admit that you're in love with Seven. You have been for years. You want her for yourself, and now you're sabotaging our

relationship! She won't even return my calls!" Chakotay responded furiously.

Seven stepped out into the room, not wanting things to go any further. Unfortunately, they were too involved in their argument to notice.

"What type of sabotage do you think I'm engaging in, exactly? Do you really think Seven would ever let me make her decisions for her?" Kathryn demanded.

"You're in love with her!" Chakotay re-iterated. "She sees you as a role model. Of course she listens to you!"

"Excuse me for interrupting." Seven said, wanting to announce her presence. "But I feel like I can resolve some of these issues."

They both turned to her in shocked surprise.

"Seven..." Chakotay started but she cut him off.

"It would seem that by not returning your messages I have caused you to resort to a rash course of action." She turned to the Captain. "Kathryn, I'm sorry for what has been

happening. Out of respect for Chakotay, I tried not to discuss our relationship problems with you, though I wished to. I knew if he found out I had done so, he would be upset.

I can see he has not done me the same courtesy. Icheb told me this evening of Chakotay's behaviour, and so I have come to resolve things. Evidently I made a poor choice

in how to handle this situation."

Janeway gave her a sympathetic look. "I'll leave you two alone, then." She squeezed Seven's arm causing Chakotay to snort. "I'll be in the ballroom." The Captain said to

Seven.

"I'll meet you there shortly." Seven informed her. She waited until the red-head had left the room before turning to Chakotay. "In case I haven't made it clear, this

relationship isn't working."

"It was working fine before _she_ started sticking her nose into it." Chakotay growled.

Seven shook her head. "No, it worked on _Voyager_. You were a different person there, a better person. I don't have the same feelings for you any more."

"Can't you see that she's in love with you? That she's manipulating you?" Chakotay demanded.

Something twisted in Seven's gut. She wished Kathryn were in love with her.

"She's not in love with me, and she's not manipulating me." Seven said calmly. "And this discussion is over. You're being irrational. Good bye, Chakotay." She turned and left

the room. He didn't try to follow her.

* * *

"Kathryn?"

The Captain turned from her conversation immediately. "Seven!" she turned towards the taller woman. Seven reached out for her hand, reassured when the Captain clasped

it in one of hers.

* * *

"Is it true, what he said?" she asked quietly, searching the Captain's face as they sat on the couch later that night. "Are you in love with me?"

"I..." Janeway's eyes met Seven's and she sighed, pinching the bridge of her nose. "Yes. It's true." She finally admitted, returning her eyes to her teacup, and thus missing

the smile and blush that crept onto Seven's face. Janeway sighed. "I'm going to go." She informed the blonde, standing.

Seven looked up at her, bewildered. "Go? Go where? It's the middle of the night."

Janeway met her eyes. "To Indiana." She looked away. "We can forget this ever happened."

"Forget?" Seven's voice wavered. "But..."

"Chakotay was right. I let my feelings win out. I asked you to live here. I interfered." She held up a hand to gently brush Seven's cheek. Seven moved to catch her hand and

hold it against her skin, but Kathryn pulled away before she could. "I'll go away for a while. I hope you can forgive me." Janeway turned and walked out the front door before

the blonde could respond; grabbing her coat from where she'd draped it on a chair as she went. Seven watched, stunned into immobility, as the door closed behind her.


	3. Chapter 3

"Phoebe! Phoebe!" Seven banged on the door of the apartment she had visited a few times, not really thinking about the fact that it was the middle of the night.

Finally, she heard footsteps and the lock turning to reveal a bleary-eyed Phoebe Janeway. "Seven?" she rubbed a hand across her eyes. "Seven, what's wrong?" she questioned, taking in the other woman's appearance.

"I need to go to Indiana. To the farm. I need to know how to get there."

"Bloomington?" Phoebe asked, wrapping her robe around herself more tightly against the cold. "Seven, come in and tell me what's going on. You must be freezing – why aren't you wearing a coat?"

"I didn't think." Seven admitted, following the other woman up the stairs to the apartment. "I ran after her..." she paused. "Kathryn left."

"For _Indiana_? It's the middle of the night!" Phoebe exclaimed, ushering Seven into a chair. She frowned. "You two seemed well enough at the party – did you have a fight?"

Seven shook her head, wrapping herself in one of the blankets Phoebe kept folded neatly on her furniture. "She said she loved me" she murmured.

"And then left for Indiana?" Phoebe raised her eyebrows, apparently completely unsurprised that her sister had declared love for the blonde currently seated in her living room.

"And then said Chakotay was right, that she hoped I could forgive her, and that she was going to Indiana for a while." Seven clarified. "She never gave me a chance..." she trailed off, swallowing hard.

"To say you have feelings for her, too?" Phoebe chuckled at the surprise on Seven's face. "I'm sorry, Seven, but anyone with eyes to see could figure out that you two feel more than friendship towards one another. Why do you think Chakotay was so jealous?"

"How could other people know?" Seven questioned, confused. "I didn't come to understand how I felt about Kathryn that long ago."

"Maybe you didn't know it, but it was there. " Phoebe plunked herself into the chair across from the blonde. "Harry told me it was a popular theory on the ship that you two were secretly dating." She laughed. "I think a lot of people lost money when you started going out with Chakotay."

Seven's smiled wryly. "They evidently didn't know Kathryn very well. I used to get so angry and frustrated with how she always had to be Captain, first. She would never have dated anyone on her crew."

"That aspect of her nature has frustrated many people over the years." Phoebe sighed. "Anyway, I can't get you to Indiana until tomorrow. I guess Kate took the red-eye, but there won't be another shuttle until morning."

"I'm sorry I woke you." Seven realised that she hadn't apologised.

Phoebe her words away. "I'm glad Kate has someone who cares about her so much that they'd chase after her in the middle of the night when she does something silly." She shook her head. "It's so typical of her to assume the worst when it comes to relationships."

"I think Chakotay's comments meant more to her than she would ever admit. They were close during our time on _Voyager_, and she often turned to him for advice." Seven pointed out. "I think Kathryn feels like my relationship with Chakotay ending is her fault, which isn't at all true."

"It isn't?" Phoebe questioned.

"No. I started realising all of the amazing bonds I had with Kathryn, all the feelings I felt towards her that I never had for Chakotay, once she and I finally could have a true friendship. He was my first relationship. It isn't that I didn't care for him, but it's different with Kathryn. Between that and how Chakotay has changed in the last few weeks..." she gestured helplessly "...It wouldn't have been fair to stay with him." She leaned her forehead against her knees. "How could I have not realised I was in love with her?"she asked weakly.

"Don't be too harsh on yourself." Phoebe advised. "As you say, your relationship with Chakotay was your first. Sometimes you don't know that something is lacking until you see what it could be."

Somehow that didn't make Seven feel better. "I suppose."

Phoebe sat down beside her. "Want to stay here tonight? I don't have an extra bed, but the couch is pretty comfy, and I can get you on a shuttle to Indiana first thing."

"That would be wonderful." Seven admitted. "Thank you, Phoebe."

Spontaneously the red head gave her a hug. "It'll be fine, I promise."

"I hope so." Seven whispered.

* * *

Indiana was just as beautiful as she'd imagined it would be, Seven thought to herself as she wandered up the long drive towards the house. Green and sunny and so vividly alive. No wonder Kathryn loved it here.

She climbed the stairs onto the wide porch, observing that the front door was open with only a screen to cover it. She knocked.

"Coming!" she heard the Captain's voice call, and waited anxiously. Footsteps moved towards her presently and she could hear Janeway speaking "I'm afraid my mother isn't here right now, but -" she pushed the door open "Seven." She said breathlessly, stopping dead.

"Kathryn."

Janeway crossed her arms defensively. "What are you doing here?"

"I..." Seven took a deep breath, trying to push down her increasing anxiety. Phoebe had said it would all work out. "You didn't let me say anything. You just left." Her voice wavered and then strengthened again as Kathryn blushed. She put down her bag. "I ran after you, but it was too late. You were gone."

Janeway started looking less defensive and more sheepish, so she continued. "Kathryn, I've spent the time since we got back to Earth coming to realise that I'm in love with you. I may be a bit...obtuse...when it comes to emotions, but...I'm in love with you, too." She finished awkwardly.

Kathryn was frowning. "Seven..." she started, but the blonde cut her off.

"You didn't steal me, Kathryn. I would have figured it out even if we had stayed on _Voyager_."

The Captain raised an eyebrow. "Would you?" she questioned. "You and Chakotay were perfectly happy until I made the mistake..."

"What mistake?" Seven demanded. "Letting me in? Letting down that constant wall you build around yourself? Letting me be _your_ friend?" Her tone softened slightly. "Inviting me to live with you? Buying sheets in my favourite colour even though I'd never even told you I had one?" Kathryn blushed again. "Picking up six different kinds of muffins instead of risking getting me something I might not like?" Seven smiled. "Honesty isn't a mistake, Kathryn. I've been so happy these last few weeks, with you."

Janeway finally smiled. "I've been happy, too." She admitted. "It was wrong of me, to leave." She sighed. "I was afraid of what you'd say."

"Well, now you know." Seven pointed out.

"Now I know." Kathryn agreed. She took Seven's hand in her own, caressing the skin very gently with her thumb. The blonde shivered. "Will you stay here with me for a while, Seven?" The Captain's low voice seemed full of possibilities.

"I'd like that" Seven agreed, letting Kathryn pull her into the house.

"So...How did you get here so soon?" The Captain questioned her as they entered what Seven instantly decided was her dream kitchen.

The blonde dragged her eyes away from the rows of cooking equipment hanging from the ceiling. "Phoebe."

Kathryn grinned, wryly. "I'm glad she approves." She passed Seven a steaming cup from the replicator.

"She was very supportive." Seven sipped her tea, thinking. She knew same-sex marriages were recognised on Earth, but she didn't really know how common homosexual relationships were or if they were generally considered acceptable. She examined the Captain, slipping her hand into the red-head's. "What will your mother think?" she asked carefully.

Kathryn shook her head. "I don't know." She admitted. "We've never really exchanged opinions on the subject of same-sex relationships." She smiled slightly. "But I'm not ruling out the possibility that Phoebe orchestrated her absence this morning."

"Which could be a good sign?" Seven questioned.

"It could." The Captain affirmed.

* * *

They spent the day outside, returning late in the afternoon to find Gretchen cooking a delicious looking meal. She expressed little surprise at Seven's presence, simply embracing her and saying that she was glad Seven had come.

Later, stuffed with more food than she thought she had ever consumed, Seven followed Kathryn up the stairs to the second floor of the huge farmhouse.

"Do you want me to make you up your own room?" Seven was surprised by the hesitant quality of Kathryn's voice. In fact, the Captain's lack of confidence with regard to their relationship was confusing her more than a little. She turned to face Janeway on the landing, wanting to ask what she was so afraid of.

Even in the half-light, she could tell the Captain was hopeful, but didn't want to pressure her. It suddenly felt like she'd been waiting forever for this moment "No." She said firmly. "No, I want to stay with you."

Kathryn slid her arm around Seven's waist with a smile and guided her into one of the rooms, turning on the light with the flick of a switch, watching Seven's face.

It was obviously the room of Kathryn's childhood. Huge star charts covered much of the wall, along with a poster of a woman holding some sort of sports racquet and another Seven recognised as a ballet dancer. She moved out of Kathryn's arms and into the room, examining the titles on a bookshelf. "Many of these are current" she observed "and yet you choose to read them in this way rather than on padds."

Janeway smiled, sitting down on her bed. "Reading a book is a very different experience. You should try it some time."

Seven's hand lingered on 'A Guide to Earth's Cultural Development Through the Ages'. "I might take you up on that."

She made her way back over to the Captain, running her fingers through the red head's short hair, and felt the Captain tense under her touch. Slowly, she traced back along the outline of Kathryn's jaw, and up over her lips. Then, saying nothing, she leaned forward and briefly brushed her lips against Janeway's before starting to pull away, not wanting to push too far.

Kathryn's hands stopped her, tangled in her hair. Seven couldn't remember how they got there. "I've been thinking about that for a long time" the Captain whispered. "What kissing you would be like." She pulled Seven back in, kissing her deeply, and Seven suddenly lost awareness of anything besides Kathryn's lips as they moved against hers. She came up for air, pushing Janeway back onto the bed.

"And do you like it, kissing me?" she asked, sliding a hand under the Starfleet Captain's shirt.

Kathryn smiled, pulling her down. "You have no idea."

* * *

"We should stop." Seven paused in her removal of Kathryn's lingerie.

"Stop?" she questioned, wanting to cry. She'd never wanted anything this much, and looking at Kathryn's face she saw the same feeling echoed there. "Why?"

Kathryn sighed. "I don't want to rush this." She pinched the bridge of her nose. "It's so easy to forget that you've never done this before."

Seven smiled a little. "I'll take that as a complement." She paused, thinking. "Does that mean you _have _done this before? With a woman?"

The corner of Kathryn's lips rose. "No. I haven't. Not with a woman. It's new territory for both of us, and we're moving very quickly."

Seven sighed, moving to lie down beside the Captain. She drew her fingertips gently across the bare skin of Kathryn's stomach, making her shiver. "But I want it so much." What it was she wanted, she didn't really know how to vocalise. She understood the mechanics of sex, but she had never _wanted_ like this before. It felt like her whole body was crying out for Kathryn to touch her. She met Kathryn's eyes. "Please trust me. This feels so right. Don't say no because you're afraid of pushing me too fast. I can see you want me, too."

Kathryn stroked her cheek very gently. "Are you _sure_, Seven?"

"So sure." Seven whispered.

Kathryn smiled, moving on top of her, and Seven breathed a sigh of relief as the Captain's fingers moved down her stomach. She felt the wetness between her legs increase in anticipation and crushed Kathryn's mouth to hers.

* * *

Janeway whimpered in pleasure as Seven licked gently between her labia. She could feel Kathryn's hand clenching spasmodically in her hair. "Oh, God, that feels amazing."

Seven switched to touching the Captain with her fingers. "I have the accumulated sexual knowledge of over ten thousand species. I'm glad I have the capacity to make you feel amazing." She half-joked. She was actually very pleased that she was able to give Kathryn the same pleasure that the Captain gave her.

Kathryn laughed breathily. "I don't think it's so much the knowledge, as the implementation."

"Mm." Seven had returned her mouth to its previous task, deftly re-inserting her fingertips into the Captain.

* * *

Seven slept more than usual, but woke early, enjoying the feeling of Kathryn's body pressed against hers, the Captain's head tucked neatly under her chin.

When the room was fully light, she slid carefully from the bed, and wandered, naked, to the bookshelf. Beside it, which she hadn't really noticed the night before, was a small vanity table covered in framed pictures. She paused only a moment before her curiosity won out and she sat down. She knew Kathryn wouldn't mind.

They made her smile. Kathryn, young, and slightly chubby, a large backpack on her back, standing between two men Seven assumed were her father and grandfather. Kathryn dancing. Kathryn up a tree. Kathryn, petite and freckly, holding a racquet and an award. The whole family together. Phoebe, already taller than her sister, with her arms wrapped around Kathryn's neck. Kathryn looking uncomfortable in a dress while Phoebe twirled, showing hers off. Kathryn as a cadet, her long hair hanging loose around her, her father beside her with his arm on her shoulders. Kathryn in the uniform of a science officer, looking serious. Kathryn and her ex-fiancée.

It made Seven wonder what her life would have been like if she hadn't been assimilated by the Borg. Would there be a photographic collection somewhere of her lifetime?

She heard Kathryn stirring in the bed and turned.

"Seven?"

"I'm here."

"Come back to bed." Seven smiled and went to her. Kathryn moved over so she could climb in. "What were you doing?"

"I was looking at your photos. I hope that's alright."

"Of course." Kathryn started to snuggle up to her and then grimaced.

"You're all cold!"

Seven chuckled. "Sorry."

"It's okay. You'll warm up." Kathryn teased, resting her head on Seven's shoulder. She sighed. "Seven?"

"Yes, Kathryn?"

"I want to say thank-you."

"Thank-you?"

"Twice in twenty four hours you convinced me I was wrong, and you were right both times. So thank you."

Seven smiled. "There aren't many people who can match you in your stubbornness, Kathryn, but I think I'm one of them."

Kathryn grinned. "You are indeed."


	4. Chapter 4

They only managed to stay in Indiana three days before Kathryn got called back to San Francisco. Seven was sad to go, but balanced the feeling with the knowledge that she sooner that Starfleet got everything they needed from the Captain, the sooner Kathryn would be able to go on leave.

"Seven?" Kathryn entered their bedroom at the apartment where Seven was choosing jewellery.

"I'm almost ready."

"Excellent. I'm starving."

"I'm looking forward to seeing Tom and B'Elanna. Are they bringing Miral?" Seven questioned, as Kathryn sat down on the bed, watching her.

"I don't think so."

"Oh." Seven was a bit disappointed. She'd never officially met Tom and B'Elanna's daughter.

Kathryn smiled at her, fondly. "I'm sure they'd be happy to show her off whenever you'd like, Seven. Tom couldn't stop talking about her when we spoke."

"I'll be sure to mention my interest." Seven twisted the earrings she'd just had put through her earlobes, gritting her teeth as the posts stuck a little. She didn't like the process, but she had admired the fashion enough on other people that she had decided to have her own done, however vain it may have felt.

"That reminds me, I have something for you." Kathryn opened the top drawer of her chest of drawers and pulled out a small box. "I know you can't wear them yet, but I couldn't resist giving you these." Seven opened the gift carefully to find a pair of pearl earrings, an antique set of Kathryn's she'd fallen in love with at the farmhouse. "I think my great-grandmother would approve."

Seven didn't know what to say, so she just picked one of them up delicately to admire it. Kathryn tucked a blonde curl behind her ear where it had slipped out of place. "Are you sure?" Seven finally whispered. What would happen if she lost one of the Janeway family heirlooms?

"Of course." Kathryn smiled. "You're so lovely, Seven. I want you to have beautiful things."

Seven wrapped the smaller woman in her arms. "Thank you so much." She murmured. No-one had ever entrusted her with a gift like this, before. She loved how special Kathryn made her feel.

"I love you, Seven. Never forget that."

"I love you, too." Seven whispered into her hair.

"We should go." Kathryn pointed out.

Seven chuckled. "Yes. You're starving." She let the Captain out of her arms.

"Aren't you?" Kathryn asked, tidying her hair.

"I'm hungry, not starving." Seven teased, enjoying the eye roll she got in return.

"Let's go, then."

As they pulled on coats in the hallway, it occurred to Seven that the last time she'd seen most of the people coming, she'd been dating Chakotay.

"Kathryn, what do we tell everyone?" she questioned suddenly.

"About us?" The Captain asked, putting on shoes. "What do you want to tell people?"

Seven wasn't sure. She was usually quite a private person, as was Kathryn. "Well, Phoebe already knows." She pointed out. "And she told me a lot of people already thought we were dating on _Voyager_."

Kathryn's head jerked up. "They did?"

Seven raised her ocular implant with a smirk. "Apparently." She thought for a moment. "That suggests that people aren't all that opposed to the idea."

"Some people will be." Janeway said seriously. "And I'm not sure what the Starfleet response would be."

"So you don't want to tell anyone?" Seven asked.

"I'm happy to tell people we trust, but I would prefer it didn't become general knowledge just yet." Kathryn clarified. "As much Earth likes to pretend that humanity is fine with homosexuality, you and I are still in the limelight, and hate groups do exist."

"I'd wondered about that." Seven agreed. "Why don't we just not mention it unless they ask?"

Kathryn smiled. "Works for me, though apparently my feelings for you are far more obvious than I knew."

"I think people gossiped about everything it was possible to gossip about on _Voyager_." Seven commented as they left the apartment.

"There weren't a lot of options." Kathryn agreed.

* * *

"Captain!" B'Elanna stood as they made their way towards the table.

"B'Elanna, you look gorgeous." Kathryn wrapped the engineer in a tight hug. "And how is that lovely daughter of yours?"

"It's my first evening away, so I'm a little nervous." B'Elanna admitted.

Tom scoffed as he squeezed Seven's arm in a friendly manner. "A little! It took us half an hour to get out the door!" He moved to give the Captain a hug.

B'Elanna ignored him, stiffening as Seven attempted to embrace her. "Seven! Earth appears to be agreeing with you."

Seven opted to take the engineers statement as a compliment. "I'm very happy here so far." She smiled, hoping she could finally make peace with the other woman.

"Too bad Chakotay doesn't feel the same way." B'Elanna commented abrasively, crossing her arms. Seven's insides turned cold, dashing her idea from moments before. Kathryn frowned as the smiled slipped from Seven's face.

Tom coughed. "Can't we just have dinner, B'Elanna?" he asked tiredly. Evidently this topic had come up before.

"You weren't there, B'Elanna." Harry chimed in. "Chakotay wasn't at his best. I feel Seven was completely justified in her decision." Seven felt a little glow inside of her at Harry's defensive tone.

B'Elanna threw up her hands. "Of course you support _her_." She said in disgust.

"Yes," Kathryn said coldly, putting an arm around Seven's shoulders and guiding her to a seat. "We do. Kindly make sure you have all sides of a story before placing blame, B'Elanna."

The engineer sat down, evidently angry, and Tom placed himself carefully between her and where Seven was sitting, she presumed to try and prevent any more arguments from breaking out.

"Have you gotten to go anywhere so far, Seven?" Tom questioned her, taking a sip of water. "Or have you been stuck in San Francisco this entire time?"

"Actually, Kathryn and I just got back from Indiana this afternoon." Seven informed him.

"Ah, you got to see the famed Janeway residence." Tom smiled.

"Did you enjoy the rest of the trip?" Phoebe asked. Seven had sent her a message thanking her when she'd arrived at the farmhouse.

Seven grinned at her. "It was great. Everything you said it would be." They were having coffee the next day, and she knew Phoebe would ask for more details.

"So when do I get to go?" Harry joked.

"When you're formally on leave." Phoebe informed him.

"Did you bring any pictures of Miral?" Seven asked Tom quietly, not wanting to start another fight with B'Elanna, but not really interested in suppressing her curiosity because the engineer was pissed off.

"I'm so glad you asked." Tom whipped a small screen out of his pocket. "Here you go."

Seven flipped through several of them. "She's an adorable child." She smiled at Tom briefly before moving further through the photos.

"Seven was hoping you'd bring her." Kathryn commented, looking at the pictures from Seven's other side. "Oh, she looks just like you, B'Elanna."

"What, no resemblance to me?" Tom questioned. B'Elanna stayed silent on his other side.

Seven shook her head "None."

"Well, I'm glad she looks like her mom." Tom said cheerfully, putting his arm around B'Elanna. "But if you'd like to meet her, Seven, you guys should come by the house sometime."

"She screams a lot." Harry commented.

"Only when you hold her" Tom informed him, making Harry blush and Phoebe chuckle.

"I'd like that, if it's alright with B'Elanna." Seven answered.

B'Elanna sighed uncomfortably. "It's fine." She said eventually. "Captain Janeway was right. I only had his side of the story. I know as well as anyone that Chakotay can be...difficult...sometimes."

Seven knew this was the closest she would get to an apology. "You were defending Chakotay. I'm glad he has a friend like you to support him." Kathryn squeezed her leg under the table, and she was rather enjoying the surprised looks on both Harry and Tom's faces that the two women had made amends.

"Can we order?" Phoebe requested, breaking the silence that followed. "I'm starving."

"Here, here." Kathryn agreed.

* * *

"Well, that went better than I'd hoped." Seven admitted as she climbed into bed later that evening.

"Oh?" Kathryn hung up her dressing gown and joined her.

"I wasn't expecting B'Elanna to be that agreeable."

Janeway blinked, surprised, and leaned back into the pillows. "I suppose by the standards you two set for your interactions, she was rather polite, yes."

Seven smiled. "She essentially apologised." She snuck into the crook of Kathryn's arm. "And I get to meet Miral."

Kathryn stroked her hair thoughtfully. "You're quite fascinated by Miral, aren't you? For some reason I always forget how much you like children."

Seven frowned. She'd never thought of herself as liking children. But when she thought of her relationship with Naomi, of Icheb, and the other children they'd rescued from the Collective, it made her pause. While she'd initially been unimpressed by her assignment to care for them, and it had taken her a while to learn how to cope with them, she had developed a fierce pride in her charges, and cared for them very much. "I suppose I do like children, don't I?" she said, eventually.

Janeway chuckled. "I can certainly think of several examples that suggest you do."

Seven smiled at her. "I've never really thought about why I want to meet Miral. I just know I do."

Kathryn kissed her gently. "That's enough of a reason to go on." Her fingers traced delicately around Seven's abdominal implant, leaving goosebumps in their tracks, and making the blonde draw in a sharp breath.

Seven let her own hands wander, pulling Kathryn closer to her as the smaller woman whispered kissed along her collarbone. It felt like her entire body was thrumming with anticipation. Briefly, Seven wondered how she had denied this feeling existed for so long.

* * *

Later, when the Captain's breathing had softened and slowed, Seven reluctantly climbed from the bed to regenerate, making a mental note to speak to the Doctor to see if they could further reduce her need for her alcove. Regenerating had become even more of annoyance than usual.

* * *

She awoke to find Kathryn seated on what was now the guest bed, reading. "Good morning."

Kathryn looked up at her, pleased. "Hello" she returned, coming to slide her arms around Seven and squeeze her bottom. "I must say I've been enjoying the view, however much I missed you when I woke up this morning."

"I can't say I enjoyed being absent." Seven informed her, enjoying the feel of Kathryn's warmth against her cool skin. "I think I will talk to the Doctor to see if we can further reduce my need to regenerate."

Kathryn chuckled. "I'll lose one of my past-times, but I do like waking up to you in the morning."

Seven slid her fingers through the Captain's hair, thoughtfully. "It's always made me feel safe, having you there when I started my regeneration cycle, or ending it to find you waiting for me."

"I'm glad" Kathryn admitted. "I always felt that I shouldn't be doing it. That it was wrong. But you looked so peaceful, vulnerable, so different from when you were awake...I found it intriguing."

Seven kissed her forehead and moved towards the door, where she'd left her dressing gown. She was cold. "What did you think about?" she asked, sliding into the garment. "While I was regenerating?"

The Captain smiled. "You, mostly." She took the hand Seven offered her. "At first, how to help you acclimatise to _Voyager_, to develop a sense of individuality. About who you were. Later, I spent a lot of time trying to explain away my feelings for you."

"I'm glad you didn't."

Kathryn smiled. "I gave up a long time ago."

"I'm just sorry it took me so long to figure out my feelings." Seven informed her. "Chamomile tea, hot." She took her steaming mug from the replicator.

The Captain shook her head. "It's better this way. It would never have ended well if you'd figured it out on _Voyager_. We could never have acted on our feelings while you were under my command."

Seven removed a coffee grinder and beans from the cupboard and started making Kathryn proper coffee, knowing she liked it better than the coffee from the replicator. "I know, but I feel silly that it took me so long to figure out what I was feeling."

Kathryn smiled crookedly. "Don't feel silly. What matters is that we're together now."

Seven opened her mouth to argue that things could have gone very differently had they not made it back to Earth, but changed her mind and closed it again. She had Kathryn now, and they were happy. That was what mattered. She sighed and poured hot water into the French press, putting the lid on. "You're right." She agreed.

The Captain raised an eyebrow, surprised by her lack of argument. "So what are you up to today?" she questioned, changing the subject.

"I said I'd have coffee with Phoebe this afternoon. I wanted to discuss what I should tell her. She says she wants details." Seven examined Kathryn, hoping for guidance. She'd never had any real experience with 'girl talk'.

To her surprise the Captain shrugged. "Tell her whatever you feel comfortable with. She knows not to tell anyone."

"She won't tell Harry?" Phoebe hadn't told her anything yet, but Seven was quite sure that the younger Janeway had started a relationship with the ensign.

"Would you mind if she did?" Kathryn asked.

"As long as he doesn't tell anyone else, no." Seven paused. "I've just never had a female friend who I talked about things with like this. I don't know the protocol." She admitted.

Kathryn grinned. "You always talked to me, didn't you?"

"It's different." Seven tried to explain.

"Well, you've managed to form a friendship with Phoebe without my help, so you seem to be doing just fine."

Seven pushed down the top of the French press in frustration and poured a cup of coffee, sliding it towards Kathryn. "I like having a friend, and socialising doesn't come naturally to me. I don't want to make a mistake that could jeopardise my relationship with your sister, or accidentally offend her." She frowned at the shorter woman, who smiled.

"Thank you for the coffee." Kathryn squeezed her hand. "I understand that you're worried, Seven. I'm not trying to belittle that." She led the Borg over to the couch. "I'm just trying to point out that you and Phoebe seem to have quite a natural friendship, and that maybe you don't need my guidance."

"Oh." Seven sipped her tea. "Thank you."

"You're welcome. Just remember that you don't have to tell her anything you don't want to, even if she asks. Phoebe can be pushy when she wants to know things."

"I'll keep that in mind." Seven smiled at Kathryn's protectiveness. "Apart from coffee, I was planning on making you dinner."

Kathryn's eyes lit up. "I look forward to it. What are you making?"

"That depends on what I can get fresh, but I'd like to try making gnocchi. The idea of making pasta with potatoes is rather intriguing."

"It's delicious." Kathryn informed her. "And I'd love to participate in the cooking, if you'll permit it."

"I'd like that." Seven agreed. "When will you be home from your meeting?"

Kathryn sighed. "Hopefully not too late." She glanced at the clock. "Speaking of Starfleet, I should get going."

* * *

To Seven's great relief, she didn't have to do much talking about herself during coffee with Phoebe. While Phoebe asked in more detail about how her trip to Indiana, the way she smiled when Seven mentioned Harry's name suggested that she was dying to tell Seven about her own romance, and Seven was more than happy to let Ensign Kim be the topic of conversation for the duration of her drink.

Afterwards, they went down to the waterfront where Seven picked up everything she needed for dinner, including a huge bouquet of flowers that Phoebe claimed Kathryn liked.

Back at the apartment, she got a head start on dessert – dark chocolate mousse with cherries – before Kathryn arrived, enjoying the idea that the last course of the meal would be a surprise.

She had just put some things in the oven to roast when Kathryn came in the front door. "It smells divine in here." The red-head informed her, opening the oven door to peek inside. "What are you up to?"

"I'm roasting squash with sage and garlic to have with our gnocchi." Seven informed her. "How was your meeting?"

Kathryn smiled, kissing her. "It was a productive day, if longer than I would have liked. Trolling through so many years of decision making takes a while. Especially when we had so many strange experiences."

Seven put the potatoes in boiling water. "You got your crew home, and tried, to the best of your abilities, to adhere to Starfleet protocol. I'm not sure what they will find to criticise about your performance."

"Thanks for the vote of confidence." Kathryn informed her seriously. "I just want the whole thing over with."

"Why don't you change into something more comfortable, and I'll start the dough for the gnocchi?" Seven suggested.

"That sounds great. I'm looking forward to my cooking lesson." Kathryn's eyes twinkled at her.

"I'm not sure how qualified I am to teach you, given I've never made this pasta before. I usually practice dishes before serving them to people." Seven said honestly.

Janeway reached up and stroked her cheek gently. "Your cooking is excellent, don't worry."

"You've never tried some of my first attempts." Seven pointed out, only half joking.

Kathryn chuckled. "Fair enough, but this first attempt smells amazing, so I think I'll risk it. I'm going to go change." She headed off towards the bedroom.

Seven took two glasses from the cupboard and poured them each a glass of wine before draining the potatoes.

"You bought roses!" Kathryn returned, holding one of the blossoms to her nose.

"Phoebe said these were one of your favourites." She admitted.

"They are. Such an amazing fragrance." The Captain agreed. "Thank you."

"I know you like having fresh flowers."

"The smell isn't too much for you?" Kathryn asked. "These are quite strong."

Seven shook her head. "I like the fragrance."

"I'm glad." Kathryn broke most of the stem off and tucked the bloom behind her ear. She smiled at Seven. "So what do we need to do next?"

"The potatoes are cooling. Once they're cool, we can make the pasta. We also need to make a caprese salad, but there's no need to start that until later..." Seven slid a glass of wine across the counter. "So I poured us each a glass of wine."

Kathryn grinned. "I like this lesson so far."

* * *

An hour or so later, Kathryn fished the last batch of floating, cylindrical, gnocchi out of boiling water and placed them into the dish with the squash and other ingredients. "Well, at least they look good!" she concluded, tucking her hair behind her ears.

"They taste good, too." Seven informed her, swirling a piece in olive oil and holding it out on a fork. The dish was nice, but she wasn't sure about the combination of butternut squash with the gnocchi. The textures were too similar for her taste.

"Mmm." Kathryn agreed. "That baked garlic is lovely."

Seven smiled. "So your first cooking lesson was a success?"

"I think so, but let's try the rest of the food before we make a verdict." The Captain suggested with a raised eyebrow. "Who knows? The salad might be terrible." She joked, then marking Seven's sceptical expression; she raised her hands in defeat. "You're working with a woman who can ruin replicated food, what can I say?"

Seven kissed her with a grin. "You're being silly." She informed the Captain on her way to the table. "Could you bring the parmesan?"

She sat down, enjoying the warm feeling that suffused her. Here on Earth, for the first time, Seven truly felt like she belonged, and as Kathryn squeezed her hand and smiled at her across the table, Seven couldn't imagine anywhere else she would rather be.


End file.
